


In the Woods

by aeon_aragaki



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Collaboration, First Time, Implied Aphrodisiac, Multi, No Lube, No lube but it's not painful, Nonconathon, Other, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Young Man Leaves Home. Ends up as a Deity's pet essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_aragaki/pseuds/aeon_aragaki
Summary: Nonconathon 2019 Assignment. Prompt: "Forest Deity & Plants noncon Man Trespassing in His Woods"





	In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inelegantly (Lir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/gifts).



“Are you sure you have everything you need, Leon?”

Leon glanced up from his knapsack to look at his dear mother, her lips pursed as she watched from the kitchen. The worry on her face was clear as day, but it was a sight Leon had gotten used to these past few days. Not that he was cold to his mother’s worries, not at all; he knew that she was just going to miss him, just as he would miss her and his father, his home, and this town. He was going to miss everybody, yes. But he had no intention of letting it hold him back from his dream, and despite how much it pained him to go, Leon knew he was too far in to give up now.

He didn’t want to unpack everything from his overstuffed bag, after all. “I’m sure, mother,” Leon reassured, giving her a patient smile before turning his attention back to his knapsack. It was a generous size, but it still looked like it was going to burst any second from how much it had inside. That was partly Leon’s fault, having made sure he took everything he needed for his trip… And the rest was his mother’s fault, for making sure he had a spare for everything he needed.

The worry still stayed in her eyes, but she seemed to be doing better, or at least she was more resigned to her son’s departure. “Send me a letter the second you can,” she insisted. “I want to hear everything about your new home. And of course, if you ever feel homesick…”

“I’ll be fine, mother.”

The rest of his packing was done in silence. While his mother watched from afar, Leon finished gathering everything he needed before slinging his knapsack over his shoulder. With a heavy sigh, he spared another glance around his childhood home before landing his gaze on his mother. “Well… I think I’m ready.”

.

“Be wary of strangers and don’t just go around, kissing every girl you see, OK?” His mother pulled his collar before quickly reaching for his hair, her fingers smoothing over black locks that refused to be neat. “You don’t know where those girls have been—or who they’ve been with! I don’t want my son to get some illness all because he decided to f—”

“Dear,” his father interrupted, exasperated but in a gentle manner. His large hand rested on top his wife’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “If you fret any more, you’ll be sending yourself off to an early grave. Put more faith in our son.”

His mother opened her mouth as if to continue, but Leon spoke before she got a chance. “I promise you, I won’t get any trouble with any dangerous girls,” he replied. “I know what I’m doing.”

Whether that truly helped his mother or not, he wasn’t sure, but it at least made her pause and think of his words. In a softer voice, she said, “The path to the coast is still blocked off. Are you sure you know where you’re going?”

His father seemed to agree with her worries, his brow furrowing as he nodded towards the road. “The forest is a wild place, Leon. If something were to happen to you, I don’t think aid would come quick. I’ve laid out your path as well as I can, but…”

It was a genuine concern, but by this point, Leon was more exasperated by his parents’ insistent worry than really listening to them. “Hardly anyone gets attacked in the forest,” he pointed out, perhaps snippier than he intended. “If I can brave a few trees and plants, then I think I’ll be prepared for everything else that comes at me, right?”

Neither his mother or father said a word, and Leon wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Still, he was boy fully grown by now, capable of making his own decisions. Some branches weren’t going to stop him from the next chapter in his life. 

He leaned close and pressed a kiss to his mother’s cheek. “I love you both. I’ll write the second I’m able to.”

“I’ll pray for your safety,” were his mother’s parting words.

.

The forest was not a popular choice to walk through. Even during the day, there was an odd stillness in the air, as if the woods were a world of their own, away from civilization. And in a way, it was. For as far as the eye could see, Leon saw only bushes and trees, nary another soul in sight—including animals. He heard the occasional chirp of a bird and on a few separate occasions, as he stepped through a hedge, he swore he could hear rustling behind him. But Leon never saw a creature as he walked through the woods, following the path his father had drawn for him as diligently as he could. At the rate he was going, he should be able to leave the forest before it got too dark. 

Leon walked, and walked, his thoughts of a new life the only companion he had on his trip. He wasn’t used to such a quiet environment, and it rattled him more than he would have liked. He was eager to leave; perhaps too keen, as he nearly disregarded the rest of his surroundings in favor of getting the hell out.

Nearly, though.

Out of the corner of his eye, Leon caught sight of a small grove not far from his location. At a glance, it didn’t seem any different from the rest of the forest, but the more Leon looked at it, the surer he got that it was. The trees surrounding it were a darker shade than the rest and looked even more worn down from age and weather. As he walked closer to inspect, he noted another oddity; odd symbols carved into the trees, in a language unknown to him. It was if the trees served more as walls than only parts of nature.

There was something off about all of this, he knew as much. His father had said nothing of trees with weird words on them—no one ever had. There was something just, off and Leon knew better than to think more of it.

And yet, Leon did not immediately turn away from it. Despite every part of his mind and body telling him that this area was dangerous, that the wise thing to do would be to turn back around and go down the old path… he didn’t.

He stepped in further into the enclosure, his pace slow as he took in all the sights around him. The trees were taller than any tower he’s ever known, his neck straining just to see how high up they went. There were flowers everywhere, some he recognized, some he didn’t, but they were gorgeous and healthy all the same. Everything here… it was vibrant, livelier than any garden he’s seen before. The grass was so green, the air was so crisp; there was even warmth to the sun as if it was slowly embracing him rather than trying to burn him alive. 

It was serene. Beautiful, even. 

Why had he been so hesitant about getting close?

It seemed as if Leon had temporarily forgotten about his trip. It was hard to remember that he had a ship to make when he was around such a pleasant environment. The thought that he should hurry back to his path never occurred to him, nor was he thinking twice of his earlier apprehension. This place beckoned to him, in some way. Inviting him to stay. And he did.

Leon couldn’t help himself. He kept wandering around, looking just about everywhere, his earlier plans in the back of his mind for now. Oblivious to his surroundings. Deaf to the sounds of leaves rustling around him, too quick and irregular to be considered the wind’s fault.

He stepped closer to the middle of the area, settling his knapsack down on the ground to rest his shoulders. At his feet were a mess of vines and stems, branching out into the rest of the woods as if they were connected elsewhere. Leon found it odd, but not something to worry about too much and so, he didn’t think twice of them.

It only started to bother him when Leon felt his feet became tangled in that mess, trapping him in. It was irritating, but nothing Leon couldn’t handle; one kick was enough to free his leg. 

But when he took another step forward, Leon found himself in that exact same situation—only this time, both of his feet had vines wrapped around them, keeping him in place. Again, it was odd, but nothing he couldn’t quickly fix. It was just a bunch of plants, after all. And that was why Leon didn’t bother to think twice of his situation as he started to lean down, to unwrap himself.

Only to be stopped by a pair of vines shooting out from behind the trees, each tightly coiling themselves around his wrists and stopping him in his place. 

“W… what?” was Leon’s only response, realization slowly dawning on his face as it hit him what was happening. Instinctively, he tried to move away, but to little avail and soon Leon started to panic. He tried to pull more forcefully. “G-get off!”

The vines retaliated quickly. It quite literally swept him off his feet, the vines pulling Leon by his legs, barely giving him a chance to react. Before he knew it, Leon was on his back, his head aching from the sudden impact and his legs partially spread by the vines. The sudden change disoriented Leon, briefly distracting him from his current situation.

Until he felt a vine slither up into the cuffs of his pants. Curling itself around his bare thigh as it slowly moved across his body, slipping into his undergarments to—

Leon gasped as he felt the vine briefly brush up against his balls, the short contact just enough to make him shiver and try to lean his hips away. He had little success however; the plants’ grip on him was, surprisingly, firm for being plants. No matter how much Leon struggled, no matter how much he pulled and twisted, he couldn’t get away.

Leaving him no choice but to lay there as the intrusive vine wrapped around his cock, a rough squeeze at the base making him whimper. “H-help,” Leon pleaded for no one to hear, as another pair pulled down his pants down to his ankles, his briefs following soon after. Blood rushed to his face, and Leon felt nothing but shame and fear as he was left exposed, watching as that first vine moved up and down the length of his member.

Touching him most intimately, in his most intimate place, as if it was trying to…

The tendrils currently wrapped around his ankles pulled away from each other, spreading his legs even further. An even more shameful position to be in, and one that the vines seemingly took advantage of. He could feel one of them briefly tickling his balls, as if to tease him, before trailing down to his entrance—much to Leon’s horror. He could feel it swiping at his little pucker for a few, long seconds, all while Leon strained to close his legs, or scamper away, or… or tried to do anything, to stop this from happening. “Please,” he pleaded again, this time as if he was speaking to the plants. “Please, d-don’t—”

He pleaded his case far too late, however, and before Leon could speak any further before he could do anything to stop, he felt the tip of the vine push its way into his hole with little warning. 

And yet it was not painful. It was sudden and almost forceful, the way it moved inside him, more than Leon had ever taken, but it did not hurt. It was as if he was numb to it, as if for a brief moment in his life, he lost the ability to feel any pain.

Leaving him to only feel pleasure. Once the vine had inferred that Leon was as loose as he could be, steadily did it start to pump itself in and out of his hole. Never enough to be taken entirely out—

But enough that each push forward had Leon crying out from the sensation, his pale thighs quivering as it kept going without mercy, never mind that he had never done this before or that he was whimpering out “no’s” and “stop”’s. The pace was slow at first, enough for Leon to feel each time the vine pulled itself out of him, brushing against his walls—briefly pressing against a little spot that nearly had him seeing white—but it would not remain slow.

With each cry of unwanted pleasure from Leon’s mouth, the pace quickened. It kept pumping in and out, in and out, until Leon could feel it slamming against that little spot more frequently, and somehow managing to push its in a little further each time. Too fast and too rough for a young man’s first time.

All while one of the tendrils wriggled around his hardened cock, precum oozing from its tip and staining them both. It squeezed him a few times, eliciting another cry from Leon each time. 

It was too much for his first. It was far, far too much, and it did not take long before Leon reached his orgasm. He cried out, almost sobbing really, as streaks of white shot out of his cock, onto himself and the vine around him. His body tightened around the one in him, shaking and quivering as he was wracked with pleasure.

It felt good. It felt so wonderful, and Leon had never felt more ashamed.

He could feel the intrusive vine slow down to a halt, staying put inside him but mercifully stopping for now. Leon was breathing heavily, his hair clinging to his sweaty forehead, as a wave of fatigue washed over him. He wanted to rest. He wanted to escape and go back home, and forget this ever happened, but most of all, he just wanted to, sleep.

“Impressive.”

The sound barely registered as a voice to him, at least at first. Leon had no reason to believe anyone else was here—after all, they would have helped him. But any doubts that remained left at the unmistakable sound of footsteps, growing closer and louder with each step towards, leaving Leon to tip his head over to look.

The man was a stranger to him, but even at first glance, Leon knew there was something odd to him. His physique was tall and slender, almost graceful in a way, with long, brown hair that almost reached the ground. A white robe was the only piece of clothing on him, save for what seemed like a crown of leaves atop his head. For a brief, deluded moment, Leon did mistake him for a man.

But then, as the man approached him, Leon got a closer look into his eyes—or, lack thereof. They were completely and utterly white; no pupil, no iris, nothing. A blind man at least had some remnants of his eyes, but this one… Everything was just white. Whoever this was, was not just merely a man.

“H, help,” Leon pleaded, his voice soft and pathetic. “Please… please, help me.”

The man crouched down on his knees, scanning the body in front of him. A single finger was raised, if only to run down Leon’s softened cock, leaving the young man to shiver. “Why should I do that?” he asked dismissively. As if Leon’s question was unreasonable. “You were enjoying it, after all.”

“… W-what?”

“You enjoyed it,” the man repeated, as he gripped Leon’s cock. The younger man whimpered, but the stranger showed no mercy. “I was graceful enough to let you enjoy it—you should consider yourself lucky. I would have simply killed you if I was in a worse mood.

“I should just leave you here,” he added, and despite having no way of knowing otherwise, Leon could tell the stranger was looking directly at him. Right at him. “Wouldn’t you like that?” With his free hand, the strange man gave a little wave—

And in an instant, Leon felt the current vine in him start to move again. Slower than before, but still unrelenting, thrusting further in each time. Leon could only mewl in exhausted pleasure as it fucked him, his sense dull but only a little. He could still feel every time that vine dragged against his special spot, causing him to arch his back and moan out in pleasure.

He felt his stomach twists when he heard the man laugh at him. “Look at you,” the stranger said, one hand reaching down to force Leon’s mouth wide open. “You humans could be so hardheaded, but here you are. Come now, don’t you just want to admit that you like this?” He forced Leon’s head to nod, earning another laugh from the stranger. “How cute.”

Just as quickly as the vine started to fuck him, slowly bringing Leon out of his refractory period, did it stop, and Leon couldn’t help but whine at the sudden loss. It was quickly followed by a series of gasps as whimpers as the vine finally pulled itself out of him, leaving him uncomfortably empty. They all moved away from him; the ones on his wrists and ankles pulled away, leaving him free. But any chances of escaping were gone, with Leon being too tired to move.

But that did not stop the stranger from grabbing hold of him and lifting him up from the ground, as if he hardly weighed a thing. There was a brief, deluded moment where Leon thought that this man might actually help him.

He did not; instead, the stranger settled Leon on his lap, the younger man’s back pressed against his broadened chest. Both of his hands went to grip Leon’s thighs and parted them again. “I think I’ll keep you,” he whispered almost sweetly to Leon’s ear, ignoring the way young man gasped as he was briefly lifted in the air; he could almost swear he heard fabric being moved around, but of what, he could not immediately discern.

At least, not until he felt himself be lowered down, something briefly prodding against his hole. Another vine was the first thing that came to his mind—until he felt it slide in, and Leon realized it was much thicker and longer than any of those vines were. Much thicker and longer, as it kept going further and further into him, in a way that shouldn’t be possible. But it managed.

And even now, his body exhausted from rough treatment just a few seconds before, his mind still in a daze, it still felt good.

“I haven’t kept a human in some time,” the stranger murmured as he finally settled Leon on his lap, having managed to take all of his cock. It felt impossible, the way it fit inside him, but the slight bump on his stomach was proof. “I think you’ll like it, being a god’s personal little mortal.”

Leon was crying, but he couldn’t bring himself to move or even struggle anymore, as if resigned to his position. He whined as he felt the god roll his hips, the brief friction just enough to have some blood rushing to his cock. “Please…,” he continued to insist. “Please… I-I can’t do this again…”

“Of course, you can, my dear human,” the god insisted, one hand reaching up to force Leon’s mouth open again. 

“Here. Let me show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written full-on noncon smut in forever, so sorry if I seem a little rusty! But I loved the idea that I was given to me, so I hope you like the story I wrote with it!  
> I did immediately cut things short in the end, as I wasn't all that happy with the rest read, I'm afraid. However! I might end up continuing this or at least showing some more action being the MC and the god! Who knows, life is unexpected!
> 
> In any case, though, I hope you enjoyed the fic! ✾(〜 ☌ω☌)〜✾


End file.
